Perfecta
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Sentimientos infantiles hacen idealizar a una persona, un pequeño Jean enamorado de una perfecta Mikasa siente mucha confusión y un deseo profundo de conocerla y hacerse notar. Una fiesta infantil, un dibujo y una sonrisa sincera es lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer a su corta edad. [JeanxMikasa] Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Jean apretó la tarjeta azul entre sus pequeñas manos, sintió sus mejillas colorearse y como un nerviosismo sacudía su cuerpo. Alzó su rostro y sus ojos marrones buscaron a la niña de bonito cabello negro, sabía dónde la vería, ella estaba parada a un lado sin jugar con las demás niñas, sola y simplemente vigilando a un mocoso tonto.

Eso lo hizo arrugar las cejas hasta contraerlas en una sola y apretar sus dientes. Ese niño de rostro idiota, gritón y de voz chillona no merecía tener la atención de la niña bonita. La niña bonita era demasiado para ese idiota, demasiado para todos, nadie merecía siquiera una décima de su atención.

Nadie, ni siquiera él.

Cerró los ojos y trató de darse valor, Jean siempre se había considerado un niño medianamente cobarde. Solo se enfrentaba a quienes podía ganar y jamás arriesgaría nada si sabía que la causa era perdida. Entonces, si en su cabecita infantil una voz le decía que era inútil tratar de acercarse a la niña bonita ¿por qué lo intentaba?

Porque a pesar de su naturaleza malignamente realista, la niña bonita era la única razón válida que lo haría salir de su zona de confort. Por la niña bonita, Jean sabía que era capaz hasta de pararse frente a algún grandulón del tamaño de un titán para defenderla.

Aunque no era como si la niña necesitara de su protección, ella era perfecta, inteligente, bonita, fuerte y con el cabello más brillante que Jean haya visto en su vida y en lo que restaba de ella.

Oh Dios, preferiría enfrentarse a ese grandulón de sexto que a veces torturaba a sus compañeros para robarles el almuerzo en vez de recibir un rechazo.

\- Jean ¿vas a hacerlo?

Jean no pudo evitar lanzar un grito nada masculino al escuchar la voz de Marco hablarle repentinamente. Tapó su boca y con toda la vergüenza impregnada en su rostro, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Esperaba, rogaba que ella no lo haya escuchado, solo faltaba que se enterara de que era un cobarde, las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Marco? ¡No aparezcas así! – gruñó molesto a su amigo, un niño pecoso.

\- Pensé que ya lo habías hecho, el receso ya va a terminar, Jean. Mikasa no va a estar…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Jean lo interrumpió, no necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabía.

Sigilosamente sacó su cabecita de detrás del grueso tronco del árbol donde se había escondido, la niña bonita seguía allí. Parada mirando jugar al mocoso con cara de idiota con otro niño más pequeño de cabello rubio. Su rostro claro estaba impasible mientras sus ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello seguían los movimientos de los mocosos. Jean ahogó un suspiro, si esos ojos lo siguieran así aunque sea por un momento, él podría morir en paz, si tan solo lo mirase así, si tan solo…

\- El receso terminó, Jean

Jean gruñó nuevamente mientras escuchaba como la campana resonaba y algunos auxiliares de los profesores salían a llevarse de la mano a los más pequeños mientras a los niños grandes les decían que volvieran a sus aulas. Marco lo jaló del brazo pero Jean se soltó y se quedó allí, parado detrás del árbol.

Vio pasar a sus compañeros, a los niños más altos de su clase, el de cabello rubio que se creía un hermano mayor de todos, al otro que era alto y nervioso, a la niña molesta que comía todo y más de una vez le había robado su almuerzo, deseó internamente no haberla invitado a su cumpleaños pero su madre lo obligaba a invitar a todos sus compañeritos. Vio al mocoso enano que llevaba el cabello tan cortado que parecía rapado, a la pequeña rubia que siempre estaba con otra niña tan alta como lo niños y tan poco agraciada como ellos; y a otros que no eran importantes en absoluto en su pequeño mundo.

Y luego los vio, el mocoso con cara de idiota corría delante de Mikasa, aunque más que querer alejarse de ella, lo que parecía querer era acercarse a otra niña. Una rubia que llevaba siempre su cabello atado en un moño. Lo vio alcanzarla y tratar de hablar con ella mientras detrás quedaba la niña bonita, con una mirada triste al verlos alejarse.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese mocoso gritón? ¿Acaso no veía a quién tenía al lado? ¡Por Dios! Mikasa era cien ¡No! ¡Mil veces más bonita que esa niña de nariz rara! La nariz de Mikasa era pequeña y respingada, tan perfecta como su cara, como toda ella y Annie, Annie solo tenía unos ojos interesantes por ser azules ¡No había nada más que pudiera llamar la atención de alguien! Definitivamente ese mocoso era idiota.

Mikasa disminuyó la rapidez de sus pasos, comenzó a caminar con desánimo y fue entonces cuando Jean sintió una punzada de valor, apretó la tarjeta azul y avanzó rápido hacia ella. Su cara estaba roja, lo sentía pero no se detuvo. Solo cuando estuvo tan cerca que podía decirse que caminaba a su lado decidió hablar.

\- Mi-Mikasa

Jean deseó morirse, había tartamudeado ¡Había tartamudeado frente a Mikasa!

La niña de bonito cabello negro volteó su rostro, sus ojos oscuros delinearon el rostro de Jean antes de responderle con un _hola_ que no denotaba alguna emoción, pero logró incrementar el sonrojo del niño.

\- Me preguntaba, si tú, cla-claro si quieres. Si tú…

\- ¡Mikasa! ¡Jean!

Fue interrumpido, justo cuando sentía valor, el pequeño Armin llegó corriendo hacia ellos, cuando llegó se inclinó exhausto, recargando su peso en sus rodillas flexionadas. Él no le desagradaba, era un niño listo y amable, ya lo había invitado pero en esos momentos deseaba que muriera ¿Por qué debía aparecer justo ahora?

\- No debes correr, Armin. Te puede faltar el aire – Mikasa respondió con el mismo tono carente de emoción pero Jean juraba que había una pizca de preocupación.

Si se preocupara por él, tan solo un poco…

\- Estoy bien, debemos ir rápido a clase o el profesor Shadis se va a molestar.

Mikasa asintió y apuró el paso, siguiendo a un Armin que comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Jean se mantuvo allí, parado mirándolos alejarse y entendiendo que no se atrevería. Que era demasiado cobarde y el mundo no lo dejaba acercarse a ella.

No, no era el mundo. Mikasa era demasiado inalcanzable para él. Demasiado perfecta para un mocoso como Jean.

Apretó con fuerza la tarjeta hasta hacerla una bola arrugada de papel y se decidió a tirarla a la basura. Mikasa no aceptaría y si lo hiciera estaría toda la fiesta detrás de Eren y Armin, sin divertirse, sin jugar. Era frustrante, ella era lo que él más quería en el mundo pero ella prefería a un mocoso idiota que parecía estar embobado por una niña rubia ni la mitad de bonita que Mikasa.

Era la clase de Gimnasia, el profesor, un hombre de rostro serio y aterrador había decidido que trabajarían en parejas, que no importaba si eran niño-niño, niña-niña o niño-niña, solo quería que fuera de a dos. La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue trabajar con Marco, su mejor amigo, descartó de una intentarlo con Mikasa porque posiblemente sería incapaz de siquiera hacer la pregunta y menos sería capaz de poder sincronizar sus movimientos y no verse torpe frente a ella.

Aunque todos se veían torpes frente a ella, en la gimnasia y los deportes no existía persona que la pudiera superar. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, su sincronización era perfecta y la facilidad con la que hacía los movimientos provocaba envidia en todos, excepto en Jean, Jean sentía un orgullo patético al saber lo impresionante que era Mikasa Ackerman, la niña más bonita del mundo también era la más atlética y en un futuro, quizás, fuera la mejor deportista del mundo. Y era la niña que le gustaba.

Estaba por llamar a Marco cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Eren, el mocoso con cara de idiota parecía querer llamar la atención de Annie mientras Mikasa caminaba hacia él. Ella quería hacer pareja con Eren, era obvio y Eren debería sentirse dichoso y orgulloso de eso, un mocoso torpe como él no merecía el tiempo de Mikasa pero quizás no solo tuviera la cara de idiota, sino lo era por estar a punto de rechazarla.

Fue un instante en que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, alzó su mano en alto y gritó todo lo que sus pulmones podían.

\- ¿Annie, quieres ser mi pareja?

Se hizo un silencio en el amplio gimnasio, algunos niños miraban extrañados a Jean, Marco tenía la boca abierta como una caricatura y una expresión de confusión. Annie lo miraba con esos profundos ojos azules, en su rostro siempre había una mueca de aburrimiento pero ahora había sorpresa. A la derecha tenía a Eren, que se había detenido al escuchar gritar a Jean; y a la izquierda estaba un sonrojado Berthtold que parecía estar a punto de decirle algo a la niña rubia. Pero todo se había detenido y era como si esperasen ansiosos la respuesta de Annie.

\- Claro.

Fue lo único que escuchó y vio como asentía, el mundo pareció volver a moverse, vio la expresión molesta en la cara redonda de Eren, la mirada de angustia del niño más alto de su clase, y finalmente, los reclamos de Marco, al no entender sus intenciones.

\- ¿Acaso ahora te gusta Annie?

\- ¡No! – chilló Jean sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse – solo quería hacer grupo con ella.

De cierta forma era cierto, Annie era pequeña pero fuerte, podía ayudarlo a mejorar sus movimientos. Era muy buena, pero jamás tan buena como Mikasa. La pequeña niña de cabello rubio tenía habilidades suficientes como para hacerlo esforzarse durante la práctica.

No fue solo esfuerzo. Al final no fue nada fácil. Le dolían los huesos cada vez que Leonheart lo atacaba y terminaba tirado en el piso con la pierna de la niña en su espalda. Más de una vez se detuvo cuando tuvo ventaja en atacarla, no sabía por qué ¿Acaso caballerosidad? No, no era eso, Jean no era caballero y eso lo había comprobado cuando le había lanzado un balón en la cara a Sasha por robarle su sándwich, o cuando había llamado fea a Hitch sin importarle el drama que hizo.

\- Annie ¡Annie! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! – gritaba tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de su brazo, la niña le había hecho una llave y Jean sentía que podía arrancarle el brazo si se lo proponía.

\- Soy una niña débil, Jean. No puedo hacerte daño – la voz de Annie tenía una mezcla de sarcasmo y desinterés que molestaba a Jean.

Cuando ella lo soltó, vio su rostro apenas acalorado por el ejercicio y su típica expresión de aburrimiento que sus ojos no parecían seguir, estos pozos azules se veían emocionados aunque la boca de Annie seguía siendo una línea recta que surcaba su cara. Jean decidió que le molestaba esa cara.

Se levantó y esta vez trató de derribarla seriamente, casi lo consigue o así lo sintió cuando logró desestabilizarla y estuvo a punto de lanzarla contra la colchoneta, pero no pudo.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, la enana dio una voltereta con él haciendo que fuera el mismo peso de Jean el que los arrojara a ambos en la colchoneta pero con ella encima. Cayeron, ella aprovechó para tomar los brazos del niño y apretarlos nuevamente con fuerza encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, otra vez.

\- Buen movimiento, Leonheart

El profesor pasó, alabó a Annie que solo respondió con un asentimiento y le dijo a Jean que debía esforzarse más. Más adelante, lo escuchó reñir a Sasha y a Connie por las idioteces que estaban haciendo, eso le levantó un poco la moral.

\- Casi lo logras. Pareces comenzar a tomarme en serio.

\- Entonces, admites que no eres una niña débil – gruñó Jean parándose mientras se sobaba los músculos adoloridos.

\- Soy una niña débil y frágil, Jean. Pero hasta una niña débil y frágil podría contra ti – Annie entrecerró los ojos y Jean podía jugar que vio una débil sonrisa aparecer fugazmente en los labios de ella.

Una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, bien. Entendí. No debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Podrías derribar hasta a Braun.

Annie desvió su rostro al mencionar a Reiner, Jean también y ambos lo vieron girar en el aire antes de caer pesadamente en la colchoneta. Mikasa con una facilidad propia de una luchadora profesional acababa de derribarlo y lo dejaba fuera de juego sin siquiera inmovilizarlo. Le tomó varios minutos al niño más alto de la clase 104 incorporarse y recuperarse del golpe de la niña, que ante los ojos de Jean, era perfecta.

\- No, yo no soy un monstruo – dijo simplemente volviendo a recuperar su posición de defensa.

Jean no sabía si se refería a Reiner o a Mikasa, esperaba que no a la última porque si no se las vería con él, aunque hasta ahora fuera incapaz de derribarla, lo haría si eso involucraba hacerla pagar por llamar _monstruo_ a Mikasa Ackerman.

\- Te refieres a Reiner ¿verdad? No es un monstruo, solo es algo alto y cuando crezca quizás si lo sea…

\- No, Mikasa Ackerman es el monstruo.

\- Ella no es un monstruo ¡Es lo más diferente a un monstruo! Ella…

No terminaron de hablar porque otro fuerte golpe los interrumpió, volvieron a girarse y vieron ahora como Reiner había aterrizado en la colchoneta del grupo de Eren. Parecía como si Mikasa lo hubiera lanzado fuertemente contra ellos. Se veía imposible, se necesitaba demasiada fuerza para poder lanzar así a un niño como Reiner.

\- Lo lanzó porque tu amigo Marco estaba haciéndole una llave a Eren – Annie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo – fue su manera de intervenir.

Jean sintió odio, vio como Eren no agradecía a Mikasa, desde lejos se podía ver cómo le gritaba algo mientras ella respondía con su típica expresión estoica pero sus ojos se veían incómodos. De un momento, Eren volteó su rostro hacia donde ellos estaban, arrugó más las cejas y desvió su rostro aún más enfadado.

\- Debería agradecerle ¡Lo estaba salvando! Es un debilucho, Marco seguro lo estaba haciendo trizas.

\- Eren no necesita ser salvado, necesita aprender. Mikasa Ackerman no lo entiende, nunca lo hará – Annie trató de volver a iniciar el entrenamiento pero Jean recordó la razón por la que estaba haciendo grupo con ella, la verdadera.

\- Tú… ¿hacías grupo con Eren?

\- Yo hago grupo con quien me lo pida – Annie no mostró ninguna emoción nuevamente.

\- Entonces, puedo decir que Eren te lo pedía antes y aceptabas.

Annie asintió sin darle importancia. Debía de no darle importancia, a nadie le importaba con quién hacía grupo uno en Gimnasia y si Eren quería que le dieran palizas seguido, a Jean debía importarle menos que nada.

Entonces recordó, una vez Annie hizo pareja con Mikasa, fue la clase más tensa que tuvieron, hasta Shadis, el profesor, dejó de dar vuelta en torno a los otros estudiantes y se quedó mirándolas. Connie propuso apuestas pero Jean lo calló diciendo que la que ganaría era Mikasa, lo podía jurar frente a cualquiera y podía apostar todo el dinero de sus ahorros contra quien dijera lo contrario.

Pero no hubo resultado, al final ambas se atacaron mutuamente, Shadis decidió separarlas temiendo que pudiera llegar a mayores.

Tal vez Mikasa quiso hacer grupo con Annie para demostrarle a Eren que ella era mejor, y lo era, pero eso no entraba en el cerebro del mocoso con cara de idiota.

\- ¿Te agrada Eren, Annie?

Annie dejó su posición de defensa, lo miró con esos profundos ojos azules antes de responder

\- No es desagradable

Jean podía haber refutado esa simple frase pero el sonido de la campana finalizando la hora de Gimnasia lo interrumpió. Annie relajó su cuerpo y acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, el niño siguió su movimiento y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás el cabello de Annie no era tan feo como se veía de lejos.

Aunque seguía prefiriendo el oscuro y lacio cabello de Mikasa, que bailaba sobre sus hombros cuando ella caminaba.

\- Gracias por hacer grupo conmigo – dijo y esperaba que Annie entendiera que si Jean decía algo era porque lo creía completamente, no era un agradecimiento vacío o por cortesía. Jean no era cortés en absoluto.

La niña asintió y caminó a su lado hacia las bancas, ella tomó su botella de agua mientras Jean tomaba la suya, fue entonces cuando recordó que no había invitado a Annie, antes de que ella se alejara a los vestidores de las niñas para cambiar el uniforme de Gimnasia, él pidió que se quedara, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia los casilleros, sacó con rapidez su mochila roja y buscó entre las pocas tarjetas que le quedaban una que dijera el nombre de Annie, estaba seguro que su madre debió haber escrito su nombre. Cuando la encontró corrió hacia donde había dejado a la niña rubia.

\- Te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me gustaría que fueras – dijo mientras le daba la tarjeta azul donde decía el nombre de Annie con letras doradas y una caligrafía larga y elegante.

La niña lo vio con desinterés mal fingido, sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando vio los bonitos dibujos infantiles de robots con los que estaba adornada la tarjeta.

\- Gracias – Annie alzó la vista y suavizó la expresión de su rostro – iré.

Jean asintió y se despidió, cuando estaban por ir por caminos separados hacia los vestuarios, Annie se volteó y le dedicó una de sus profundas miradas.

\- También me gustó hacer grupo contigo.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír y regresó a los casilleros, cambiaría su sucia ropa deportiva que Annie se había encargado de manchar con todas las veces que lo lanzó a la colchoneta y volvería al salón de clases, quizás podría encontrar a Mikasa sola y quizás…

\- ¡Hey, tú!

Jean seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos que ignoró la voz chillona que rompió el silencio de los vestidores, fue solo cuando esa misma voz dijo ese estúpido apodo que tanto odiaba que se decidió voltear.

\- ¡Cara de caballo, voltea!

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jaeger? – gruñó Jean volteándose y mirándolo desafiante.

Eren era un poco más bajo que él pero en esos momentos tenía una expresión de profundo odio y parecía dirigirlo hacia Jean que no recordaba haberlo molestado en todo el día. El que debería estar molesto debía ser Jean por el comportamiento de idiota de Eren hacia Mikasa.

El mocoso con cara de idiota pero de grandes ojos verdes bajó la vista, apretó los puños y parecía no saber qué responder.

\- Si no tienes nada que decir, yo si tengo cosas que hacer…

Jean trató de irse pero Eren lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo empujó contra los casilleros.

\- ¿Qué...? – Eren titubeó.

\- Ahora no solo no sabes pelear, tampoco hablar – Jean se mofó con malicia – deberías volver a la guardería, Jaeger.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Entonces, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz o…

Lo golpearía, le daría un buen golpe y no le importaba si después Mikasa lo viera con reproche, aceptaría su mirada y quizás hasta un golpe. Un sonrojo leve se apoderó de sus mejillas al imaginarse siendo golpeado por la niña de sus sueños. ¡Oh, Dios! No sonaba tan desagradable.

\- ¿Qué le diste a Annie? – Eren habló fuerte y sosteniéndole la mirada – vamos, dime, Kirstein.

Jean enarcó su ceja.

\- ¿Qué te importa, Eren? – trató de empujarlo y seguir con su camino pero Eren parecía demasiado deseoso por una respuesta correcta que no se apartó del camino y amenazó con lanzarse encima de él.

\- No es que me importe, pero… - Eren bajó la vista, luego la alzó y titubeó algo en voz tan baja que Jean creyó que el mocoso con cara de idiota en verdad lo era –… pero Annie no sabe que eres un idiota con cara de caballo. A ella puedes engañarla pero a mí no ¿Qué le diste?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que le dio una tarjeta de amor, de esas cosas que veía a las niñas mayores regalarle a su hermano mayor en San Valentín solo para ver la ira nuevamente en esa cara redonda. Hasta pensó en decirle que Annie lo acababa de aceptar para caminar de la mano de regreso a sus casas. Pero la idea murió al comprender que la niña Leonheart seguro le rompería los brazos por decir esa mentira y que Eren era tan tonto que podía divulgarla a cualquiera, inclusive a Mikasa.

No quería imaginarse a Mikasa mirándolo como un mentiroso que hablaba de Annie. No, resistió a la tentación.

\- Mi cumpleaños, Eren. La invité ¿Sabes que se invitan con tarjetas, no?

\- No te creo ¿Cómo es que yo no tengo una tarjeta…?

\- _Porque a ti te odio –_ pensó inmediatamente Jean, quiso decirlo en voz alta, como siempre hacía cuando algo cruzaba su mente pero nuevamente se contuvo.

Empujó a Eren, se dio la vuelta y buscó en su mochila alguna estúpida invitación con el nombre del mocoso Jaeger, solo cuando la tuvo en sus manos y la estampó en el pecho del otro niño, Eren Jaeger se calló y dejó de hacer un alboroto por nada.

\- Bien, eres bienvenido. Aunque no me molestaré si no puedes ir, Jaeger – gruñó con todo el malhumor que se cargaba.

Eren tomó la tarjeta azul entre sus manos pequeñas, la abrió. Fueron algunos segundos en silencio mientras el otro niño acababa de leer, no era una larga presentación pero Eren tampoco era el mejor de la clase leyendo, ese puesto le correspondía a Armin, Mikasa y a un orgulloso Jean que se jactaba de que podría leer un libro grueso y sin dibujos si quisiera. Y últimamente si quería, Armin le estaba sugiriendo buenos títulos.

\- Iré – sentenció alzando su rostro, ahora con una expresión seria – pero no porque quiera ir, sino porque no quiero que le hagas nada raro a Annie.

Jean blanqueó los ojos, no importa, no le importaba, solo quería deshacerse de Jaeger.

Eren se dio la vuelta y comenzó por fin a alejarse cuando se detuvo, volvió su rostro y miró a Jean como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

\- ¿Has invitado a Mikasa?

Kirstein desvió la vista e hizo como si arreglara sus cosas, Eren no podía ver su vergüenza clavada en sus mejillas, no se humillaría así frente a ese mocoso con cara de idiota.

\- No, aún no – respondió automáticamente.

\- Deberías, le haría bien ir a una fiesta – Eren apretó al tarjeta – además, mi mamá no me dejará ir si no va ella…

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me debería importar si tu mamá no te deja ir? – gruñó Jean alzando el rostro y apretando los dientes.

\- Porque soy tu invitado, Cara de caballo. Debes ser amable con tus invitados – dijo lo último antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona, le sacó la lengua a Jean y salió corriendo de los vestuarios.

Pasó la mayor parte de la clase viendo el pizarrón y escuchando a la profesora Nanaba, anotaba lo que dictaba y cuando debía repetir algunas partes para que los niños más lentos la siguieran en la explicación, Jean dejaba de oírla y volvía a su actividad favorita. Desvió levemente la mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Mikasa Ackerman, fue apenas unos segundos que se tomó para mirarla de perfil antes de regresar su vista al papel.

Podía dibujarla de memoria, lo había hecho muchas veces después de que su mamá lo llevó a una clase de Arte para cultivar sus habilidades, aunque Jean no creía que fueran gran cosa, simplemente le gustaba dibujar y más si era a alguien que tenía siempre en la mente.

Aunque ninguno de sus dibujos le hacía justicia. Nunca los ojos se veían tan brillantes como realmente eran, nunca la forma de la cara era tan suave como realmente era y nunca el cabello le quedaba como realmente era.

Solo una vez estuvo conforme con su dibujo, y ese dibujo a lápiz y papel estaba oculto entre sus cosas, en un marco patético y con una dedicatoria que al final decidió borrar por la vergüenza que le provocaba que leyera las cosas cursis que flotaban en su cabeza cuando la miraba o pensaba en ella.

Retomó la clase al ver que no le salía la sombra para darle volumen a la bonita cara de Mikasa, se rindió y prometió dibujarla mejor en otro cuaderno que no estuviera cuadriculado y que no tuviera clases de Álgebra por doquier.

Cuando terminó la clase, recogió sus cosas con lentitud, vio como la niña más bonita del mundo llevaba la mochila a su espalda y caminaba hacia la carpeta de Eren y Armin. Los vio salir a los tres mientras él se quedaba esperando a que Marco borrara la pizarra, cada semana había un delegado encargado de borrar la pizarra, tapar los marcadores de pizarra y guardarlos en su cajón, así como de acompañar a la profesora a llevar sus cosas al salón de profesores. Una tarea aburrida pero que Marco parecía disfrutar.

\- ¿Entonces, entregaste todas? – preguntaba mientras borraba las letras y números de la clase.

\- Casi, mañana busco a Hitch y le doy una, aunque no quiero. Ella grita mucho y es fea.

-No es fea, Jean, creo que tiene bonito cabello – Marco apretó sus labios y sonrió para sí mismo. Las pecas de sus mejillas se colorearon y Jean supo que esa niña fea le gustaba a su amigo, un poco.

\- No tienes oportunidad, Marco. A Hitch la persigue Marlo, un niño con corte de hongo. Es un tonto pero debo invitarlo también porque mi mamá me dijo que debo ser amable – Jean recargó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos – no quiero ser amable.

\- No me gusta Hitch solo creo que no es fea – Marco terminó de borrar y comenzó a tapar los marcadores – tú crees que todas las niñas son feas solo porque ninguna es como Mikasa.

Jean saltó del asiento e hizo una señal a Marco para que se callara ¿Cómo podía decirlo en voz alta? ¿Si alguien los escuchaba? O peor ¿Y si Mikasa los escuchara?

\- No hay nadie, Jean – Marco se encogió de hombros y rio – además, tú quieres que ella sepa que existes ¿no?

\- No de esa forma – Jean tomó su mochila y la puso en sus pequeños hombros, pateó su carpeta suavemente, no tanto como para que Marco no escuchara.

Marco terminó regañándolo por eso.

\- Me falta mucho, espérame afuera – dijo el niño pecoso mientras tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos un grupo de libros y salía del aula.

Jean no respondió pero decidió que era mejor, el trabajo de Marco era aburrido y cuando le tocara a él, Jean probablemente preferiría ser castigado esa semana a sufrir con esa responsabilidad sin sentido. Solo su mejor amigo podía disfrutar haciendo favores a los profesores y a los demás compañeros.

Iba hacia la salida cuando la vio.

Mikasa estaba sentada fuera de las aulas, en aquella zona designada para que algunos alumnos pudieran esperar a sus padres o viceversa. Movía sus piernas delgadas de un lado a otro, balanceándolas mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las hendiduras del piso de concreto.

Era vergonzoso admitir, pero Jean había vigilado un poco a Mikasa desde que la vio por primera vez en el colegio, cuando eran apenas unos niños que dejaban inicial y comenzaban la primaria, no era que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo pero para el niño era como si fuera ayer. La había visto siempre llegar con Eren al colegio y ser recogidos ambos por la madre del Jaeger.

Al parecer, por lo que había escuchado, la familia de Mikasa era muy amiga de la de Eren y por eso, la niña de sus sueños pasaba mucho tiempo con el niñato de ojos verdes. La señora Jaeger siempre fue puntual, pero al parecer ahora no estaba a tiempo.

Y Mikasa estaba sola, no había un ruidoso Eren a su lado.

Apretó las manos, contó hasta diez y aspiró todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones podían contener, antes de caminar hacia ella con paso de robot y sintiéndose tan idiota como Eren mismo.

\- Mi-Mikasa

De nuevo, el tartamudeo. Jean debía arrancarse la lengua, al parecer no funcionaba cuando Mikasa estaba cerca.

La niña alzó la vista.

\- Jean

Un escalofrío traspasó la columna vertebral de Jean, oír su nombre de la boca de Mikasa era la sensación más emocionante que hasta ahora hubiera experimentado. Su nombre sonaba tan bien si ella lo pronunciaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? Di-digo, estás esperando a la señora Jaeger y…

Deseó poder golpearse contra el muro más cercano ¿Acababa de decir señora Jaeger? Ahora Mikasa sabría que Jean era un maldito acosador que la vigilaba desde las sombras y escondido detrás de los árboles.

\- Dijo que hoy se iba a tardar. Debo esperar aquí sentada – si notó que Jean sabía más de lo que debía, no lo hizo saber y eso lo agradeció internamente el niño.

\- Entiendo pero ¿Y Eren?

Ok, Jean merecía morir solo, o así lo sintió al preguntar ahora por su odiado compañero. Al parecer su cerebro dejaba de funcionar al tenerla cerca.

\- Con Armin. El profesor Shadis lo castigó por no hacer los ejercicios. Está recogiendo balones y Eren lo ayuda.

\- ¿Castigado? – recordó que no vio a Armin sufriendo como ellos con las clases de autodefensa que Shadis los obligaba a hacer. Supuso que era normal que Eren lo quisiera ayudar, a Jean le gustaba pensar que él también se ofrecería a ayudar a Marco si estuviera en una situación similar.

No contaba el trabajo como delegado, ese no era un castigo y Marco parecía disfrutarlo.

\- No puedo ayudar, si somos tres Shadis se dará cuenta y nos castigará. Eren no puede ser castigado nuevamente o su madre se enfurecerá – Mikasa siempre hablaba con solemnidad, con esa voz que era de niña pero sonaba como si un adulto dijera las palabras dentro de esa cabecita.

Por su parte, Jean creía que no le molestaba la idea de que la señora Jaeger enfurezca. Aunque su pensamiento era todo lo contrario cuando imaginaba a Armin y Mikasa castigados. No todo podía ser perfecto.

\- Bueno, y-yo debería irme – dijo bajando la vista, trató de no sonrojarse – n-nos vemos, Mikasa.

\- Nos vemos – la niña alzó la mano y la movió para despedirse.

Jean apenas dio tres, cinco pasos cuando nuevamente sintió un impulso idiota en su corazón. Mikasa estaba sola, lejos del bullicio, lejos de Eren, de Armin, de Marco. Lejos de cualquier interrupción, quizás no estaba tan inalcanzable, quizás no era tan imposible y quizás Jean no era tan cobarde.

Se sacó la mochila rápidamente, la puso en el frío piso, se acuclilló para buscar alguna tarjeta sin nombre, encontró una, tomó uno de los lápices que usaba para dibujarla y escribió con la mejor letra que podía el nombre de Mikasa. No era la letra larga y elegante de su madre pero era algo ¡Era su mayor esfuerzo!

Sin tomarse el tiempo para pensar, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella a pesar de que no hubiera realmente una larga distancia por recorrer. Vio los ojos sorprendidos cuando Jean, de forma brusca y torpe le extendió los brazos con la tarjeta azul entre sus manos. Bajó el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo, cerró los ojos y con todo el valor que podía reunir habló, rogando por sonar convincente y no patético.

\- Mikasa ¿Quisieras ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – _Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, quizás un segundo, quizás minutos, horas o hasta días. Para Jean fue eterno y a la vez fugaz, solo cuando sintió la tarjeta siendo recibida, alzó la vista y trató de regresar a una postura más serena, más normal.

La niña más bonita del colegio, del distrito y del mundo tomó la tarjeta azul entre sus delicados dedos, la abrió y la leyó con rapidez. Jean grabó en su mente cómo se veía ese rostro cuando leía algo de cerca, guardó esa imagen para después, quería dibujarla así, cuando esos ojos oscuros parecían seguir letra por letra de cualquier frase escrita. Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca leer algo.

Al final, ella alzó su rostro, tan sereno, estoico y hasta indiferente para algunos pero para Jean era todo lo que quería ver en alguna niña. Nada de risas tontas, nada de voces chillonas y muecas feas. No, solo esa cara serena como una noche de luna llena.

\- Si quiero ir – cerró la tarjeta y como diciéndoselo a si misma volvió a hablar – Iré, Jean.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, tuvo que apretar las manos otra vez y hacer todo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a saltar como un mono. Agradeció con rapidez y más torpeza antes de darse la vuelta, ni siquiera se despidió pero comenzó a caminar rápido, más y más rápido.

Tomó su mochila y cuando estuvo en la puerta de salida, decidió correr, corría y corría mientras la sonrisa más idiota del mundo se formaba en sus labios y el sonrojo más vergonzoso cubría su cara y subía hasta sus orejas. Se olvidó de Marco, de Eren, de Annie, de Hitch y de todos a quienes había invitado antes. Ninguno importaba, ninguno podía ir, todos podían faltar y a Jean no le importaría mientras que ella asistiera.

Mikasa Ackerman había dicho que iría y eso para Jean era el mejor regalo que recibiera en toda su corta vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, en el anterior no me presenté, aún no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí en FF, je. Y ahora que ya sé, pues saludo a todos y agradezco a los que leyeron, le dieron seguir y lo mandaron a favoritos y a los que me regalaron un comentario, me hace muy feliz leerlos. Gracias:

\- Chocolatmint: Gracias por tus palabras, quería que sonara dulce e inocente porque así veo el amor de los niños y el primer amor. Bueno, en ese entonces Jean tenía 7 y aquí cumple 8, se me pasó decir edades, perdón x.x

\- Y-Mena: Agradezco que me leas, me hacen feliz tus palabras y las agradezco, dar ternura era uno de mis objetivos, me alegra haberlo logrado ¡De nuevo, gracias!

\- SumSum R.L: Gracias por el review y por tus palabras, soy feliz. Pasaré a leer tu historia, los pocos que escribimos JeanKasa debemos de apoyarnos.

Ahora, este es el último capítulo, era un Two-shot. Disfruten, espero que si el anterior no los hizo morir de ternura, este lo logre, y a quienes los hizo sentir bonito, ojala no los decepcione este

Disfruten ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean acababa de arrepentirse por cuarta vez en el día el haber invitado a Sasha a su fiesta. Deseaba aventarle unos cuantos bocaditos dulces en cabello y disfrutar viéndola tratar de quitárselos. Ni siquiera el regalo que le había traído era lo suficientemente bonito y grande como para aguantar la forma en que parecía devorar todo lo que era comestible.

\- Maldita chica patata – dijo en voz alta apretando sus pequeños puños.

\- No le digas así a Sasha, Jean – Connie cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y sonrió ampliamente al cumpleañero – sabes que la molesta.

\- Por eso lo hago – gruñó de nuevo – haz algo y sácala, se comerá todo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque tú eres el tonto que entró con ella de la mano – _Y porque una vez ustedes dos dijeron que se iban a casar cuando fueran grandes, bien, comienza con tu trabajo de buen marido._

\- Pero…

No puedo escuchar el resto de lo que Connie quisiera decirle, su madre lo llamaba siempre que llegaba un nuevo invitado para recibirlos y tomarse una foto con ellos, era vergonzoso pero lo único bueno era que podía recibir el regalo e imaginarse qué podía ser. Se alejó de las mesas donde estaban los bocaditos, los pocos que quedaban porque Sasha había estado tragándolos incansablemente, y cruzó el amplio patio donde se hacía su fiesta.

La música era animada, veía a casi todos los que había invitado del colegio, a sus amigos del club de fútbol, a sus amigos que también eran vecinos, familiares y casi a todos quienes realmente quería allí.

Casi.

Llegó a la puerta y sonrió al ver a su amigo Marco, se acercó y recibió el típico abrazo y el regalo que ya sabía que era, lo había esperado con ansias y más si era Marco quién se lo regalaba.

\- Lo armaremos juntos ¿no? – preguntó el niño antes de ponerle en las manos el regalo envuelto en colores brillantes.

\- Por supuesto, no tengo con quien más hacerlo – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos miraron la cámara de la señora Kirstein, la foto se tomó y Jean llevó el nuevo modelo de una nave espacial armable a la mesa donde estaban otros paquetes envueltos tan coloridamente. Era un modelo a escala que siempre quiso y ahora por fin estaba en sus manos, adoraría armarlo. Marco era un gran amigo.

\- Oye, Jean – Marco bajó la voz casi en susurro - ¿Ya vino Mikas…?

La sola mención del nombre hizo que Jean pisara el pie de su amigo pecoso para callarlo. Marco se quejó pero Jean prefirió eso a que alguien pueda escuchar que esperaba más impaciente la llegada de Mikasa que todos los regalos del mundo.

\- Si estuviera aquí ya la hubieras visto ¿no?

\- No creo, hay muchos niños aquí y adultos. Me pisaste, Jean, eso no se hace.

Las quejas de Marco solo se detuvieron cuando vio a Hitch, la niña había aceptado ir solo para demostrarle a Jean que no era fea y podía ser muy popular con los niños. Jean no sabía si estaba funcionando pero tampoco le importaba. Aunque tuviera ese vestido azul y su cabello castaño recogido en coletas, él seguía sin verle lo bonita. Aunque Marlo y Marco parecían no pensar lo mismo.

Marco se rascó la nuca en gesto de nerviosismo al saludarla y Marlo con su peinado de hongo no dejaba de mirar con molestia al pecoso. Había celos en el aire.

\- _Hitch es fea, ningún vestido cambia eso_ – pensó sabiendo que Marco y Marlo no pensarían igual, hasta el nombre era parecido, quizás los gustos también.

Volvió con su madre para recibir a los invitados que aún llegaban como un buen anfitrión. Sonrió suavemente al ver a Annie llegar con su padre, recibió el regalo envuelto en papel azul metálico y se posó a su lado para la foto de su madre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – Annie, sonaba tan aburrida como siempre, pero su cabello suelto y ese vestido azul pálido la hacían parecer diferente, quizás eso la hacía ver animada.

Jean agradeció y aceptó el beso que le dio en la mejilla, todas las niñas lo felicitaban así y él no sentía nada. Había escuchado a Reiner decirle que lo envidiaba por haber recibido un beso de la pequeña Historia, la niña, que según casi todos los niños, era la más bonita del clase 104. Y no era una mentira, Historia era muy bonita, con su cuerpo pequeñito, su piel muy clara, sus ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia que brillaba dorada. Toda una pequeña princesita.

\- Cuando sea grande, me casaré con ella – le dijo Reiner apretando el hombro de Jean – y no dejaré que le vuelva a dar un beso a ningún otro chico.

A Jean no le importó, y por la forma en que Berthold miró a Annie entrar al patio, supo que él era de los pocos que junto a Jean, creían que Historia no era una diosa. Aunque no era como que Annie lo fuera, Jean había descubierto que era bonita, más que Hitch por lo menos, pero que si hablaban de verdadera belleza y perfección, pues estaban en el camino incorrecto.

No había nadie más bonita y perfecta que Mikasa Ackerman. Nadie.

Luego llegó Ymir, la niña que era tan alta como Reiner y tan masculina como él, el rostro pecoso formó una sonrisa traviesa cuando la obligaron a darle un beso. Jean sintió como lo jaló de la oreja antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y escuchar que le susurraba que si se acercaba a Historia, lo golpearía.

Si todas las niñas habían asistido con vestido, Ymir, tan única como siempre, usaba pantalones y camisa. Era una bruja, tal y como Connie la llamaba. Por lo menos su regalo fue interesante o así se veía. No guardó muchas esperanzas, podían ser piedras, Ymir tenía un asqueroso sentido del humor.

Excepto cuando lo usaba para molestar a Connie y a Sasha, sonrió para sí mismo al verla tomar del cuello a Connie y hacerlo dar vueltas con ella mientras la niña patata le pedía que lo soltara e Historia los miraba con terror.

\- ¡Se van a hacer daño!

Jean esperaba eso.

Llegaron más invitados, llegó el pequeño Armin con su abuelo, le regaló un nuevo juego de ajedrez que Jean aceptó gustoso y prometió estrenarlo con el mismo Armin, disfrutaba jugar con él en esos juegos donde Marco era pésimo y el niño rubio era, honestamente, un gran rival por vencer.

Se estaba divirtiendo, no lo negaba, justo en esos momentos veía a Ymir maniatar a Connie y eso provocaba risas en todos menos en Sasha, pero a veces, no podía evitar mirar hacia la puerta y esperar ansioso que la atravesara Mikasa Ackerman.

La quería ver allí, la quería ver cerca. Lo deseaba de corazón.

Pero hasta ahora no aparecía, no había rastro y aunque quiso preguntarle a Armin de forma casual, cayó en cuenta de que el niño rubio era demasiado listo como para tragarse cualquier cuento y no necesitaba que alguien más, aparte de Marco, lo torturara con su gusto unilateral por la bonita Mikasa.

Quizás debía perder esperanzas y entender que ella no vendría, quizás había pasado algo y eso le impedía ir porque ella dijo que iría ¿no? Solo algo malo podía hacer que rompiera su promesa. Aunque tampoco fue una promesa, fue un dicho, tan liviano como las hojas que el viento se lleva.

Pensaría que algo la había retrasado o que algo había impedido que viniera, si, decidió que esos eran los pensamientos menos dolorosos y que su corazón se los tragaría aunque su cerebro se riera y le dijera que la verdadera razón era que a Mikasa no le importaba en absoluto Jean.

Ni como compañero, ni como amigo y menos como a Jean le gustaría.

Marco lo jaló del brazo cuando lo vio ido, su madre había pagado para que un mago hiciera unos cuántos trucos a sus amiguitos. Sus compañeros, tal y como pensó la señora Kirstein, estaban emocionados, se sentaron ordenaditos para ver con atención al hombre que realmente no era un hombre, era una mujer de ojos vivaces, lentes y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Su sonrisa era amplia y sus trucos muy buenos, la pequeña Historia aplaudía con fuerza cada vez que la mujer sacaba conejos de su sombrero largo o cuando lograba adivinar las cartas que entregaba a los niños. Marco y Armin no dejaban de seguirla con sus ojitos brillantes llenos de emoción, Sasha miraba curiosa y con expresión de confusión cuando la maga hacía algún truco que parecía imposible, como cuando sacó de la oreja de Connie una moneda de chocolate que luego se la regaló.

Hasta Reiner se veía maravillado por tan talentosa maga.

Jean sabía que la magia no existía, así como también sabía que Santa Claus era en realidad sus padres con regalos e intentos por hacer que los niños se comportaran bien hasta Navidad. Pero debió admitir que ella, esa mujer tenía excelentes trucos y lo estaba disfrutando. Todos terminaron parándose y aplaudiendo muy fuerte cuando ella hizo la reverencia final y dijo que daba el paso a su amiga, una malabarista más bajita y de cabello corto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirando los malabares de esa muchacha de ojos miel, pero eran increíbles, era muy flexible y parecía incapaz de fallar. Annie dijo que se debía a que estaba concentrada y no dejaba de ver con todos sus sentidos las pelotas que lanzaba al aire. Jean creía que era porque tenía demasiada práctica. Agradeció a su madre, en verdad se había esforzado por su fiesta.

Cuando terminó, hizo una reverencia y los aplausos eclipsaron sus intentos de hablar y agradecer por la atención, la maga, Hange, entró con ella, ambas se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a hacer una reverencia mientras la madre de Jean se les acercaba encantada, probablemente a agradecerles por entretener a los pequeños.

\- Bien, niños ¡Es hora de bailar!

La respuesta fue la típica expresión de desánimo coreada por las vocecitas infantiles que consideraban que _bailar_ era aburrido y cosa de grandes, Jean sintió ganas de correr hacia su madre y decirle que no lo haga, que todo estaba yendo muy bien como para arruinarlo con una falsa pista de baile donde solo lo obligarían a bailar a él con cada niña.

Y ni siquiera estaba con la que realmente deseaba entrelazar sus dedos.

No pudo acercarse a ella, escuchó como la típica musiquita de baile comenzaba a sonar, era imposible detenerlo, solo le quedaba esperar que alguien más se animara a compartir su vergüenza.

Fue una grata sorpresa cuando vio a Connie sonrojarse levemente antes de jalar a Sasha al centro del patio, rodeados de adultos y niños, frente a las miradas enternecidas de las madres presentes, la cara de incomodidad del padre de Sasha y la expresión curiosa de los demás niños de su clase y otros que solo Jean conocía. Comenzaron a bailar ambos, tomados de las manitos, moviéndose sin seguir la música y riendo entre sí. Parecían disfrutarlo y quizás fue eso lo que llamó a los demás niños a intentarlo.

Vio a Marco pedirle con vergüenza mal fingida en sus pecosas mejillas a una Hitch que se hacía la interesante y parecía fingir que no se decidía con quién bailar, atrás estaba Marlo, por supuesto, con su peina de hongo y su cara roja por la furia de perder la oportunidad de bailar con la niña fea. Cuando vio a Reiner, a otros niños que conocía del fútbol, vecinos y a la misma Ymir tratar de acercarse a la pequeña Historia, sonrió malévolo y él fue el primero en correr hacia ella y pedirle bailar.

\- ¡Claro, Jean! – respondió la niña considerada la más bonita de la clase 104 y, al parecer, de su fiesta.

La tomó de las manos y se movió lentamente de un lado a otro, ella era más bajita y sus manos eran muy pequeñas, esperaba no pisarla, no quería oír quejas. En verdad, Historia, con su largo cabello rubio trenzado, brillante como el oro, sus ojos tan azules como un día de primavera y la piel blanca como la leche, era bonita, pero no podía imaginarse a sí mismo corriendo detrás de ella como Ymir y Reiner, ni siquiera sentía la vergüenza que lo embargaba cuando estaba cerca de Mikasa.

La hizo girar con lentitud, la vio dar saltitos frente a él, mover ese vestido rosa que resaltaba sus ojos azules, detrás de ellos, Reiner bailaba sin dejar de verlo una y otra vez, movía con poco tacto a una Annie que se cansó del movimiento brusco de las manos y terminó cortando el contacto mirando desafiante al niño alto que se avergonzó, o tuvo miedo, cualquiera pudo ser la razón de su palidez. Por otra parte, Ymir apretaba con ira las manos de Berthold que estaba sudando a mares, Ymir era verdaderamente una bruja.

Acabó la canción y la pequeña Historia le dijo que iría a bailar con Ymir, que se lo había prometido, a Jean no le molestó y la dejó ir. La música se hizo más animada y los niños se soltaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro. Marco lo volvió a jalar por enésima vez hacia el centro solo para ver a la pareja dispareja que formaban Sasha y Connie, se habían soltado de las manos pero ambos parecían bailar otra música muy diferente a la que sonaba. No pudo evitar reír con los otros y ver como muchos le lanzaban los papelitos de colores que habían encontrado en las mesas de los bocaditos.

Vio a su madre dejar de tomar fotos y salir del patio pero no le dio importancia, siguió observando con una sonrisa a sus compañeros tontos que eran el centro de atención de todos. Fue un jalón de su camisa lo que lo hizo dejar de verlo y mirar enfadado a Marco.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mal humor, la manía de Marco de jalarlo había empeorado durante la fiesta.

\- Mira quién llegó – respondió Marco con una risita burlona.

Jean volteó su rostro hacia la puerta de ingreso, malhumorado pensando en quién podía ser tan impuntual, la fiesta estaba por terminar y recién aparecían desconocidos que no debió haber invitado.

Entonces, la expresión de Jean desapareció por completo, su boca se abrió levemente y el típico color rojo que subía a sus mejillas cuando la veía, volvió.

En la puerta, una mujer bonita, idéntica a Eren pero con ojos café sonreía nerviosa a su madre, llevaba en su mano derecha a un tonto Eren con su cara de idiota, que miraba con reproche a su madre y formaba un mohín con los labios. Y en su mano izquierda, en su mano izquierda…

Sosteniéndose con delicadeza, Mikasa Ackerman miraba libre de emociones a la madre de Eren, su largo cabello oscuro estaba suelto pero una cinta roja lo ordenaba con un lazo en su cabeza. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y zapatitos también blancos, no era llamativa, sus zapatos no eran ni la mitad de bonitos que los de Annie, su vestido no se veía en absoluto como el rosa que Historia llevaba puesto, y su cabello no estaba tampoco tan bien peinado como la trenza elegante que le habían hecho a la misma rubia pequeña.

Pero aun así, para Jean, Mikasa se veía radiante. Todo el ruido que lo rodeaba pareció apagarse de a poquitos, hasta que solo quedó el sonido de su corazón latiendo fuerte y desbocado en su pecho, todas las luces que lo rodeaban comenzaron a apagarse alrededor de él y de Mikasa, era como si la niña absorbiera toda la luz de la estancia, convirtiéndola a ella, para Jean, como lo más brillante en todo el pequeño universo de su inocente cabecita infantil.

Tan brillante, tan lejana y tan perfecta como esa luna que le gustaba ver en el cielo nocturno, cuando estaba más grande y más clara que nunca.

 _\- No, no está lejana ¡No está lejana!_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola ni cuándo, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el ingreso y luego a correr con cierta desesperación y el corazón golpeándole el pecho, pero lo hizo, no escuchó lo que sea que Marco le dijo, ni tampoco podía escuchar a su madre que quizás lo estaba llamando. Solo podía verla a ella. A la niña más bonita del mundo.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, trató de caminar, no debía verse tan desesperado, no, Mikasa se daría cuenta, debía parecer más casual, pero era imposible. Sentía sus piernas rígidas como de robot y su cara roja como la bebida de fresas que su mamá había ordenado para los niños.

\- Jeanbo, corazón, que bueno que viniste. Llegaron dos amiguitos más – la señora Kirstein sonrió dulcemente a su hijo que sentía que se iba a desmayar.

\- Buenas noches, señora Jaeger – dijo torpemente mirando a la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa. Igual de nerviosa.

\- Jean, cariño, perdón por la tardanza, mi Eren a veces necesita que se le repitan las cosas dos veces. Te trajimos un bonito regalo en recompensa.

Jean no necesitaba ese regalo, ninguno, podía darle todos los que estaba apilados en la mesa a Eren y aun así, sentirse tan dichoso como un sediento que encontraba un oasis en el desierto. Solo necesitaba ver a Mikasa, solo eso.

\- Felicidades – gruño Eren cuando su madre le dio un empujoncito – Jean recibió el regalo como un autómata y asintió, aceptó el abrazo y ni siquiera notó que Eren le sacó la lengua cuando la señora Jaeger se distrajo.

\- Feliz día, Jean.

De nuevo esa corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral lo sacudió, cada vez que Mikasa pronunciaba su nombre su cuerpo parecía sucumbir ante cosas inexplicables. La niña lo miraba con sus profundos ojos oscuros y Jean sentía la cara arder, le daría un beso, no, mejor, recibiría un beso en la mejilla y Mikasa se lo daría.

\- Pequeños, pónganse para la foto – dijo con emoción su madre.

\- _Mamá, no, mamá, no, no, no, no, no, no…_ \- su madre interrumpió lo más deseado por Jean. Quizás por el apuro y su anhelo de que todos los pequeños invitados disfrutaran de la velada infantil.

Se puso rígido entre los dos niños, con Mikasa a la izquierda mirando fijamente la lente de la cámara, sin sonreír y a la derecha con un Eren que trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Jean no pudo ni fingir una sonrisa, su corazón latía muy rápido y la vergüenza estaba acumulada en su cara.

No hubo el beso ansiado, su madre llevó a los niños hacia la pista de baile aduciendo que no debían perder ni un minuto de la diversión, Jean se quedó atrás con el regalo en las manos. Lo dejó el mesa con los demás y tocó su mejilla. Estuvo a punto de recibir un beso de Mikasa Ackerman, casi, casi, solo un instante más. Pero su madre debía de interrumpir. Quiso llorar pero era un hombrecito y los hombrecitos no lloraban, además solo era un beso ¿no? A él qué le importaba, nada, nada.

Pero era mentira, a Jean le importaba todo.

\- No importa, bailaré con ella. Eso será mejor que un beso – se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el patio donde estaba la improvisada pista de baile.

Vio a Armin hablando animado con los dos niños recién llegados, por los gentos y mímicas supo que les estaba contando sobre los trucos de magia que vieron, contó hasta diez en su cabecita y decidió caminar hacia ellos, como un robot, un robot con terribles engranes.

Se acercaría, le pediría a Mikasa si quería bailar y bailaría. Simple, dos acciones simples, palabras simples. No había pierde.

\- ¡Oh Jean! La maga era genial ¿verdad? ¡Sacó una moneda de la oreja de Connie!- Armin tenía los ojos brillantes mientras hablaba de los trucos de magia, Jean no quiso decirle que eran eso, trucos.

\- S-sí, fueron buenos…

\- ¿No vendrás a que te pida una disculpa, no? – Eren gruñó – mi mamá ya se disculpó.

\- Lo sé y las acepté solo porque tu mamá no tiene la culpa de que seas un mal invitado, Jaeger, no volveré a invitarte a ningún lado – Jean perdió la paciencia, miró fijamente al niño de ojos verdes que le sostuvo la mirada con los mismos nervios crispados.

\- Lo sentimos, Jean

\- N-no, no pasa nada. Está bien, Mikasa, no fue tu culpa – Jean dejó de mirar a Eren y fijó sus ojos de nuevo en la carita blanca de la niña. Tan bonita, tan suave. Tartamudeaba tontamente y sentía que Armin tenía sus ojos en él.

Debía decirlo ahora, debía de decir esas simples palabras, estirar su mano y esperar por una respuesta que debía ser positiva, en el mejor de los casos, claro, pero era su cumpleaños y se valía soñar.

\- Mikasa – dijo bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que la niña no lo escuchara, ella asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba – t-tú… tú qui-quisieras…

Ver esos ojos hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decir, comenzó a sudar e imaginarse que Mikasa sintiera sus manos sudadas provocó aún más vergüenza. No era capaz, no podía acabar la frase. Jean Kirstein era sobre todo un cobarde.

\- ¿Qui-quisieras tomar refresco? Mi mamá está dando – dijo rápido, para al final comenzar a reír tontamente.

Eren dijo que quería, salió en busca de la señora Kirstein mientras Mikasa lo seguía. Jean se quedó con Armin, si él intentó decirle algo, Jean no lo supo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el centro donde varios niños bailaban, se quedó quieto por un momento entre todos los demás que se movían y saltaba de un lado a otro. Sentía un sudor frío caer por su frente y la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando pensó que no sería capaz de invitarla a la fiesta.

Pero, si había podido entregarle la tarjeta azul ¿por qué no podía invitarla a bailar? Volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo pero cuando lo hizo, los vio. A Eren con un vasito desechable de plástico adornado con dibujitos infantiles en la mano y a Mikasa con otro vasito, ambos parados frente a frente, bailando.

Apretó los puños y volvió a voltearse. Era un tonto, Eren y el mismo Jean.

\- Jean

Sintió como una mano lo jalaba hacia donde había más niños bailando, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio de la pista con Annie. Ella lo miró por un momento con sus ojos claros antes de volverse y ver si los seguían.

\- ¿Te persigue alguien? – enarcó su ceja.

\- No quiero bailar con Berthold – dijo seria, con esa voz aburrida – bailaré contigo hasta que se le pase las ganas.

\- Vamos, solo baila con él un rato y se le pasará – dijo queriendo zafarse, no era el guardaespaldas de Annie, no, solo era un niño cobarde.

\- No, mide el doble que yo, me pisará tan fuerte que mis pequeños pies desaparecerán – la niña bajó su vista a sus bonitos zapatos azules – no quiero que mis zapatos se ensucien. Solo soy una niña pequeña.

\- Más pequeña es Historia – dijo en tono burlón Jean – Berthold estará muy triste si no bailan.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

\- Los niños altos no deben bailar con las niñas pequeñas. Es como un titán contra un humano – sentenció mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

Jean rio al escucharla, sabía que la niña hablaba en serio pero para él era gracioso, aceptó al final bailar con ella, Annie se movía suave de un lado a otro y Jean trató de no pisarle ni una vez sus zapatos bonitos. El cabello de la niña rubia era más corto que el de Mikasa, pero igual se movía al ritmo de ella. Sintió su cara arder cuando su madre apareció y les tomó una foto, agradeció no estarle tomando de las manos y que Annie seguía con su expresión aburrida.

Alrededor suyo, Reiner luchaba contra Sasha por mantener un mismo ritmo de baile, Historia saltaba feliz de la mano con Ymir, Berthold parecía seguir buscando a Annie, Connie bailaba ahora con Hitch, Marco con una prima lejana de Jean al igual que Armin, que con mucha vergüenza trataba de imitar los movimientos que veía.

Al final, Annie lo dejó y se fue a meter entre otras personas para evitar a un Berthold que parecía haberla ubicado. Jean no ocultó su risa, era curioso, quizás si era una cacería entre un titán y su pequeña presa humana. Iba a buscar a su amigo Marco para molestarlo por dejar ir a Hitch y la vez, recibir apoyo moral en su vergonzosa huida pero se detuvo cuando vio a Mikasa parada sola a un lado, mirando como sus zapatitos blancos pisaban el césped. Eren no estaba, Armin tampoco. Estaba justo como cuando la había visto sola detrás de las aulas y le entregó la invitación.

Caminó hacia ella sintiendo nuevamente sus movimientos bruscos y robotizados, cuando estuvo cerca, se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo para evitar el sonrojo, como solía hacerlo Marco, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba cerca y aun así no tenía idea para qué quería acercarse tanto ¿bailar? Quizás ¿Hablar? Quizás. Todo era un quizás

\- Pensé que estabas bailando con Eren – dijo con timidez cuando la vio alzar la vista, luego se maldijo ¿Por qué mencionaba a Eren?

\- Eren quería bailar con Annie. Él estaba cansado de que yo le pisara los zapatos.

Jean volteó su rostro con rapidez buscando al niño con cara de idiota ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a Mikasa? ¿Cómo podía preferir ir a buscar a Annie y dejar a Mikasa? No, era incomprensible, Jean jamás la dejaría, nunca, y también era imposible que ella pisara a Eren, no, seguro el torpe era Eren y se negaba a aceptarlo, por eso huía.

Encontraría a Eren y lo golpearía, si, le daría un golpe en esa cara redonda, quizás luego Mikasa lo golpeara a él pero eso no era desagradable como reconoció la primera vez que se lo imaginó. Ser golpeado por Mikasa sonaba raramente… bien. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara al reconocerlo.

\- Eren es un tonto – dijo al final, volviendo a verla.

\- No, tú también quisieras ir a bailar con quien mejor lo hace – la voz de Mikasa, tan solemne ocultaba lo que sus ojos mostraban, tristeza.

\- Ci-cierto – Jean apretó su puño izquierdo mientras su brazo derecho se alzaba sin poder evitarlo, estiró su palma frente a Mikasa, se sonrojó como un tomate y pronunció las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta, con torpeza, sin elegancia y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel – por eso ¿quisieras bailar conmigo, Mikasa?

La niña abrió los ojos levemente, lo miró por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

\- Te pisaré los pies.

\- No lo harás – respondió rápido Jean, el color se intensificó en su cara antes de seguir su mal hábito, decir todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza – y si lo haces no me importa, Mikasa. Yo creo que eres perfecta.

Quiso bajar su mano y salir corriendo, salir de su casa y correr y correr y correr hasta que no viera su casa, ni su calle ni nada. Quiso desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra después de decir eso, deseó que se abriera el piso de su casa y ser tragado, que lo bañaran en refresco, lo que sea, pero desaparecer y no ver esos ojos desconcertados que Mikasa le regalaba. Su mano tembló, pero un segundo antes de que la bajara y huyera para esconderse debajo de las mantas de su cama, sintió tocar lo más suave del mundo.

La manito de Mikasa se puso sobre la de él, ella asintió y el mundo volvió a detenerse para Jean.

La mano de Mikasa era suave, tersa como la seda de las bufandas de su madre. También era cálida, muy cálida. Jean estaba temblando como una hoja agitada por el viento, esperaba que ella no lo notara y también estaba sudando, seguro eso si lo notaba pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella era silenciosa, pero no de esos silencios horribles que a veces se formaban entre las personas, no, el silencio de Mikasa le gustaba, era como el silencio que podía reinar en un lugar libre de humanos, un silencio impregnado de calma.

Cuando estaban uno frente al otro, Jean se soltó y no se atrevió a tomarla de las manos como lo hizo con Historia o con Annie, no podía. No podía. Aún sentía el tacto en su mano derecha y las cosquillas que le generó, su corazón que ya parecía salírsele del pecho no soportaría más.

Se movió tímido, muy tímido, a veces alzaba los ojos y veía los de Mikasa, otras solo atinaba a ver sus pies, los zapatos negros de Jean y los blancos de la niña, blancos y sin el brillo que tenían los de Annie, pero ante los ojos de Jean, era zapatos preciosos. Mikasa se movía muy suave, algo alejada, no tan cerca como para pisarlo, o eso sentía Jean.

Realmente, a Jean no le importaba ser pisado mientras fuera por Mikasa.

La música cambió a esas lentas, a su alrededor algunos volvieron a tomarse de las manos pero él no dio indicios de querer hacerlo, nuevamente, no podía.

Quizás por ser su cumpleaños, quizás por sus buenas acciones o quizás por un capricho inentendible, pero Mikasa, estiró sus manos que hasta ese momento estaban sujetando su vestido y tomó las de Jean.

\- Los demás lo están haciendo – dijo la niña mirando a su alrededor.

No había un tinte romántico, solo un intento de Mikasa por bailar bien, por seguir los movimientos del resto y demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de hacerlo. Jean lo sabía, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que todos los cabellos se le erizaran, que la piel se le crispara y esa corriente que normalmente recorría su columna, ahora recorriera todo su cuerpo, cada célula, cada músculo.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor, la música se escuchó lejana, las voces también y solo importó Mikasa, Mikasa y su deslumbrante vestido blanco que ondeaba a cada movimiento de ella. Solo existían ella y él. Ella tan perfecta pero frente a él, cerca, cerquita como nunca. Entrelazó los dedos y trató de no verse torpe al moverse. Sus manos le cosquilleaban, mucho, demasiado. No volvería a lavarse las manos, quizás nunca. Su cara debía de ser un poema pero se obligó a soportarlo, su corazón latía y lo escuchaba en sus oídos, más real que la música que casi se apagaba en torno a ellos.

Pudo imaginarlo, pero también podía jurar que vio una sonrisa suave formarse en ese rostro siempre tan imperturbable. Los ojos oscuros y bonitos lo miraban y él les respondía, memorizando, absorbiendo cada segundo de ese mágico momento. Lo recordaría todo, todo.

Recordaría el suave olor floral que emitía el cabello de Mikasa, lo suave que era la piel de sus manitos, el sabor del sudor en su propios labios, el sonido sordo que se producía a su alrededor y lo que veía, por supuesto, recordaría lo sublime que se veía Mikasa con su larga cabellera negra suelta, con ese lazo rojo en su cabeza, con ese vestido blanco que era sencillo pero que en ella se veía como el más precioso vestido jamás hecho. Y lo difícil que era quitarle los ojos de encima.

No, Historia no era una princesa, Historia era bonita, Annie era bonita, Sasha era curiosa, Ymir una bruja y Hitch era fea, pero Mikasa, ella era la verdadera princesa ante los ojos de Jean. Perfecta y bonita, demasiado bonita, la más bonita del mundo.

Solo existía ella, ella, ella y solo ella.

¿Alguna vez podría tomar su mano de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez podría provocarle una sonrisa? ¿Alguna vez podría ser alguien en su vida? Jean era un niño, apenas cumplía ocho años y sabía que la magia no existía, que Santa no existía, que el ratón de los dientes no existía. Sabía que muchas cosas que decían ser reales los padres, en verdad no existían, pero eso que sentía mientras la miraba, eso sí existía. Era real, muy real, tan real que lo asfixiaba ¿Qué era? En su mente infantil no había una respuesta clara, pero si sabía algo, quería estar con ella para siempre, cuidarla y ser quizás, la mano que la sostenga cuando se sienta triste.

La dibujaría después, lo haría, delinearía una y otra vez con su lápiz de carboncillo sus trazos para que se vea como ella, radiante, como una estrella, no, como la luna, si ¡Como la luna! La miró por todo el tiempo que le pareció eterno y fugaz a la vez, solo Mikasa le provocaba esos sentimientos tan contradictorios, ella, solamente ella podía hacer que olvidara todo a su alrededor y las más de mil veces que fue pisado mientras bailaban. No importaba, Jean se autoculparía si ella lo notaba, sería culpa de Jean, Jean bailaba mal, Mikasa no, ella no, ella era tan perfecta como siempre lo imaginó Jean.

Cuando todo se detuvo, cuando ella lo soltó de una mano y dijo algo que Jean no entendió fue que el mundo a su alrededor recobró su color y el brillo que Mikasa les había robado, los sonidos volvieron y sofocaron los latidos de su corazón. Ella señaló a un lado, su madre parecía llamarlo, algo sobre un pastel. A Jean no le importaba el pastel, no le importaba los regalos, podían llevárselos todos, Jean solo quería volver a bailar con Mikasa, así sea solo con la música que aún escuchaba Jean en su cabeza.

Bailaría con ella sin música, el sonido de su vestido moverse de un lado a otro y de sus pequeños pies pisándolo sería melodía suficiente.

\- Gracias por bailar conmigo – dijo la niña soltándose.

\- No, gracias a ti, Mikasa – Jean se soltó avergonzado al pensar que ella notara que se estaba aferrando, lo hacía, pero no debía ser tan notorio - yo… gracias.

No dijo más porque su madre se acercó y lo llevó de la mano hacia la mesa central donde el pastel lo esperaba con ocho velitas encendidas, se subió a una silla y esperó a que todos sus amiguitos lo rodearan. Cantaron para él, todos, la típica canción de cumpleaños que se escuchaba en cualquiera fiesta.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

Buscó la carita de sus amigos, vio a Marco aplaudiendo y cantando con emoción, a Armin que trataba de seguir el ritmo de las palmas, a Sasha mirando fijo al pastel como si se tratara de una presa y ella fuera una depredadora, a Connie tratando de calmarla, Reiner aplaudiendo y obligando a un desanimado Berthtold a seguirle, a Annie a un lado de Eren, con una expresión aburrida que siempre contrastaba con sus ojos azules, Eren que le hacía muecas, Historia e Ymir de la mano y cantando, Hitch mandándole besitos volados, Marlo serio y sin aplaudir, y ella.

Mikasa, aplaudiendo suavemente y abriendo su boquita para cantar, bajito, quizás, pero cantando para él. Era el único rostro que vio con detenimiento y se quedó viéndolo hasta que terminó la canción.

Su madre lo abrazó, besó su frente y a continuación le pidió que apagara las velas.

\- ¡Pide un deseo, Jeanbo!

¿Un deseo? Jean miró detenidamente el enorme pastel decorado con crema dulce de colores azules. Lo había pensado antes, la magia no existía, no habían dragones en el mundo, no habían hadas, ni magos, ni duendes, nada de eso, no existía Santa, lo había pensado más de una vez esa tarde ¿por qué? No existía nada de eso que los padres relataban a los niños, todos eran cuentos tontos sin valor que creaban ideas vanas. Y así como tampoco creía en la magia, tampoco creía en eso de pedir deseos.

Los cuentos de hadas eran mentira, los príncipes y las princesas no existían…

Espera, volvió a mirar a Mikasa. Se equivocaba, los príncipes en su brillante armadura podían ser mentira pero las princesas, no, ellas eran reales, tenía a una en frente y había bailado con ella.

Por primera vez, desde que su hermano le contó todo lo que era mentira y todo lo que era real, desde que aprendió a leer y buscar por sí mismo lo que eran cuentos y lo que no, Jean tuvo un deseo que pedir cuando soplara.

Sopló fuerte, apagó todas las velitas, cerró los ojos y pidió mudamente su deseo.

 _\- Déjame cuidarte, déjame abrazarte. Yo quiero poder hacerte muy feliz, Mikasa._

Cuando abrió los ojos, su madre le puso un poco de crema pastelera en la nariz y le sonrió con ternura maternal, Jean vio a sus amiguitos sonreírle y seguir aplaudiendo, otros comenzaron a formar una fila para que les repartieran el pastel y los recuerdos.

Jean se fijó por última vez en el día en Mikasa, ella, con su vestidito blanco inmaculado jaló a Armin y a Eren para formar la fila detrás de Ymir que le sacaba la lengua a Eren. Tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan bonita.

Jean bajó la vista y se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día, alzó su mano y la posó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, había pedido un deseo tonto, pudo haber pedido más juguetes que luego su madre cumpliría pero decidió pedir un imposible.

Si es que existía alguna magia, si es que existía alguien que escuchara las peticiones de los niños, quizás podía cambiar las cosas. Quizás podría demostrarle sus sentimientos, quizás podría cuidarla como deseaba, quizás podría no solo tomar su mano sino abrazarla y ¿por qué no? Quizás podría hacer que más sonrisas brotaran de Mikasa.

Pero por ahora era suficiente, por ahora se sentía satisfecho, había bailado con ella, ella había llenado su alma con calidez, conservaría ese recuerdo por siempre, nunca olvidaría lo que sintieron sus dedos cuando los entrelazó con las manos de Mikasa Ackerman, la niña que Jean consideraba como la más bonita y perfecta del mundo.

Gracias por leer, es el fin, espero que el two-shot haya sido de su agrado, creo que me quedó muy dulce, je ~

Si quieren dejarme un review, por favor háganlo, adoro leerlos

PD: No creo que Hitch sea fea, solo se me hizo gracioso mencionar que Jean la consideraba así, en serio, ella es muy bonita c:

PD.2: Pensé en incluir a Levi como el asistente de Hange, pero lo deseché porque no pude imaginar a mi enano bonito vestido como asistente de mago con mallas y todo y no desangrarme, no, este no es ese tipo de fics, eso será luego 7.7

Los leo luego ~


End file.
